total_drama_tumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Malina
Malina,The Dominican Dancer, a conestant of Total Drama City Personality -Malina is a very cynical, rude and blunt girl. This is because her parents had taught her since she was born that because she was very pretty, she had a right to do whatever she wanted. Malina is also very competitive, most likely stemming from her many dance competitions which she all won. Malina is a HUGE flirt. Any guy, no matter how he may look, Malina will always try to flirt. "I gotta keep the boys around my finger, ya know? Nevah know when I might need 'em." Malina, despite being selfish, is also very loyal to those who have won her favor. Being raised in such a close knit Hispanic family, loyalty and honesty among those you care about is crucial. Audition Malina sat in the Principal’s office with a sly grin on her face. “Now, I’ve heard it from the other three girls but I need to hear your side of the story too Miss… Lopez? Is it? Would you care to tell me what happened today?” The Hispanic girl arched a skinny eyebrow and folded her hands on her lap. “Don’t see why you gotta hear anythin’ from me.” She spoke with a strong Brooklyn accent, “They told the truth, I ain’t here to lie to ya, Principal Reed. Mama didn’t raise no liars.” The principal gave her a skeptical look and just as he was about to respond, the school’s secretary stuck her head in. “Principal Reed, we’ve got a large set of packages we need you to sign for.” Reed rose from his seat and glared at Malina. “You, Miss Lopez, will sit and wait until I return.” As he walked towards the door, Malina heard him whispering with his secretary. “Do you know what it is, Rosemary?” She responded in a hushed tone. “No, sir. The delivery man doesn’t either. Just knows it’s huge.” The door shut, and immediately Malina fished her phone out of her designer purse. She turned on the front camera and picked out a bit of grime from in between her front two teeth. Before clicking record, she pressed her chest together and lowered the hem of her shirt to show a nice amount of cleavage. “Heyo, Total Drama Tumblr!” She said as she pressed the button, “It’s Malina Lopez, comin’ at ya from my Principal’s office.” Malina made sure to hold the “L’s” in her names twice as long as she needed to. “Why should I be on season two of Total Drama Tumblr? Well, look at me for once. Y’all know when I walk into the room, the guys break their necks. I’m smart too, I’ll be bringing the strategy challenge after challenge like it ain’t nobody’s business. Why else?” Her ears perked up as she heard the principal’s voice A devilish grin took hold of her full lips. “I’ll tell you why you should choose me…” Malina placed the base of her phone against her jegging clad thigh and angled it so the camera pointed at her face from below. Principal Reed opened the door and hurried over to the other side of his desk. “I apologize, Miss Lopez, now that that is taken care of-” Malina interrupted with a coy smile on her face, “You wanna know what happened between me and those girls, correcto?” She curled her ponytail around the hand that wasn’t holding her phone. “It’s simple, really. Those girls had stupid guys. Those guys were thirsty for me since middle school, I swear. So I gave ‘em what they wanted. Kissing ain’t even that bad and it wasn’t even for long, I promise.” She shrugged and studied the water stain marks on the ceiling. “How was I s’possed to know they had girls? I was eatin’ my own lunch today, mindin’ my own business and all three-uh-them came up to me and tryin’ to scare me all like ‘Who do you think you are?’ And then I was like ‘Malina Mariana Lopez and I know who you are a bunch of ratchet skanks is what you are.’ And then they were like, ‘Excuse me?’ And I got up and I stared at ‘em like really really stared at ‘em and they were like, ‘What are you lookin’ at, broken ass bitch?’ And then I took my soup and salad and was like, ‘Not much, since your boyfriends ain’t too interested in your asses. Seems like a bunch of garbage to me.’ Then I threw my stuff all over them, but like don’t worry the soup was cold.” After she had successfully spun her yarn, Malina sent a sensually mischevious smile towards the camera. Reed wasn’t sure exactly what to say. “Miss Lopez, I believe a suspension is in order… indefinitely.” Malina hopped up with her phone in hand. She pointed it towards him and laughed. “You said it, teach. “ The principal immediately rose from his desk and slammed his hands on it. “MALINA! I’LL HAVE THAT PHONE AT ONCE!” Malina took a few steps back and sprinted out of his office, turning the camera to point at herself. “Pick me, doll!” She giggled as she flew out of the school, blowing the camera a kiss, and then clicking the end button. History/Home Life Malina is the second oldest in a family of four children. She has an older sister, Flora, and adopted twin brother and sister, Lee and Lily. Her parents, Camila and Ernesto are harsh and old fashioned, as well as ambitious and demanding. The adoption of her younger brother and sister from Singapore was to make her father look better to the press and the public, since her parents were planning on making her father the next Governor of New York. Her sister Flora had joined the NYC Police Department much to her parent's dismay. On duty, she met her current husband, Mark. Her parents disproved of Mark profusely but Flora, much like she always had, disobeyed her parents' wishes and married him. Shortly after, she was shot in a school shooting and got hit towards the base of her spine. She lost the feeling past her waist temporarily, and the doctors said she would be fixed up soon after she had surgery. Malina's parents, seeing this as an opportunity, refused to fund her operation as she saw the story as a way to win the favor of New Yorkians. Malina swore to her sister that she would get her the money somehow and pay for her surgery, which was why she auditioned for Total Drama. Malina and Flora maintain a strong relationship, as she was always envious and awestruck by her older sister's ability to follow her dreams and disobey her parents. Flora remains in a wheel chair and lives in the condo underneath her family's with Mark, constantly having Malina over as a guest when she has falling outs with her mother. Malina and her Mother often butt heads, both being so stubborn. Camila is all about image, reputation, being manipulative and getting what she wants. Although Malina doesn't necessarily enjoy manipulating people, its how she was raised and taught. Malina hopes one day she can follow her sister's example and break free from her parent's restrictive hold and follow her own dreams of creating a dance studio for under privilaged people and ex convicts. Category:Season 2 Category:Artsy anons